


Somber Promise

by FrankieHunt



Category: Mission: Impossible
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieHunt/pseuds/FrankieHunt
Summary: After her father's death, Delilah moves to Los Angeles in order to restart her life. Away from her British Hometown, Delilah thinks her uncle Solomon Lane won't find her. When she realizes that she's wrong and that Lane wants the fortune she inherited from her father, the young woman has to take matter in her own hands before Lane and his men find her after escaping them. Unfortunately for Delilah, things don't go her way when she finds herself attracted toward a Rogue agent that works for Solomon Lane.





	1. Chapter 1

Holding her glass of white wine in her right hand, Delilah approached the main door and unlocked it after hearing someone knocking at her door, She was expecting the visit of a man she had met two days ago at the beach. She gasped when the familiar face of her uncle popped behind the door. There was also a large man standing at the side of her uncle.

She stood in front of the entrance, speechless while staring at Lane, wondering why he was here in the first place. It's not as if she needed an explanation to comprehend his presence in Los Angeles.

"If you came for the funeral, let me tell you that you're fucking late!!" It was obvious that the young woman wasn't appreciating at all the presence of Lane at her door. Without any warning Lane seized Delilah's fragile right wrist, watching with horror her glass of wine breaking against the floor before returning her blue eyes toward Lane's furious regard.

"You really thought I wouldn't find you?" Her eyes widened as he questioned her. She didn't know what to answer at all, she kept thinking about her wrist. She was frightened that Lane would end up breaking it as the strength used by him grew stronger around her wrist. She grimaced in pain in front of Lane hoping he'd have mercy on her, but even if she was begging him to let go of her wrist, he kept tightening his long fingers around it.

"Please, stop it uncle, you're hurting me!" Tears slowly filled up her eyes, still trying to bear the pain coming from her Lane. The more it hurt her, the more he was enjoying the sufferance inflicted by him on her, she could see the satisfaction displayed on his pale face.

"I had no choice Solomon... I... Had no choice!!" He finally released his grip from her wrist. She quickly stepped back, glancing down at her wrist, still seeing white traces of his fingers on her skin. Holding her wrist against her, Delilah swallowed the knot that had formed in her throat. The other man standing nearby Lane was ordered to get out of the house by Lane.

She watched as Lane stepped forward. She knew how insane he was and she knew this wouldn't end well. He was only here to see her because of the money Delilah had inherited from her father, which was Lane's brother. Not only she had inherited a lot of money, but she also sold her father's company few weeks ago, providing her enough money for the rest of her life. Working was a thing of the past for Delilah, which was one of the main reason Delilah had decided to sell her father's business.

"What do you want Solomon?" She already had the answer to her question. He once again came closer, looking at his pale blue eyes, wondering what he'd do next. "I want your signature on this!" She rose her eyebrow when Lane drew out a white envelope from his black coat.

"What's that?" This time Delilah had no idea what was in the envelope. "It's a testament! Since you're the only Lane alive by now aside of me, It'd be smarter for you to leave me your belongings. After all you don't have any kids and that man you're dating is of no good for you Delilah, he doesn't deserve a penny at all!"

Her eyes squinted at Lane after he reminded her that she had no kids. Not because she couldn't but because she never felt the need to procreate herself. A faint smile grew on her lips, knowing it'd be better for her to obey her uncle.

"You're right, I don't want kids, and that dude you're talking about is already an ex of mine... So I guess it'd be better to be wise and leave you my fortune. Do you have a pen?" Her teeth clenched behind her shut lips, Delilah analyzed Lane's movement as he grabbed a heavy luxurious pen from his black coat and handed it to her with his right hand.

"Let's do it!" Delilah walked toward her table in her kitchen and took a seat. "Would you like to drink something Solomon?" She didn't remember what he was fancying, and didn't really care at this point, she just wanted this whole thing to be over with.

"I want nothing!" He told her with a straight tone. He stood behind her with his hands placed in front of him. "What are you waiting for? Sign the papers, please." She sighted when Lane showed signs of irritability. "I'm reading the testament first, can I read the papers before signing them?" Once again Swallowing loudly, Delilah's fingers tightened around the pen belonging to Lane, trying to figure out what to do with this testament. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that Lane wouldn't try to kill her once her signatures would be all over the document. His henchman was outside of her house, which was to her advantage.

Gathering her courage Delilah signed the first part from the testament. "Good, we're almost done, just Three other signatures and I'll be gone after this!" His reedy voice appalled her, she just couldn't stand it anymore. Holding the pen firmly in her small sweaty hand, Delilah quickly stood up from her chair before turning around and stabbing Lane in his right shoulder with the pen. "AHHHHHGGGGRHHH!" He screamed, horrified by the pain invading him before he tried to grab his gun from his coat, dropping it on the kitchen floor as Delilah kicked his hand with her bare foot. Quickly gathering his gun from the floor, the young woman rose her arms and aimed the weapon toward Lane.

"You think I didn't know what you were up to Solomon? You'd have killed me once the testament would've been signed!!" It didn't take long for Lane's henchman to burst inside her place with his gun pointing in her direction.

"Drop your weapon dirty bitch or else I'm going to blow out that brain of yours and paint the walls of your house with it!" Delilah knew better than ignoring this man's threats. She lowered down the gun before running to the back of her house. Lane's henchman pulled the trigger on his gun and missed her.

"DON'T SHOOT HER!! Give me your weapon Sergei!!" Ordered Lane. His henchman gave Lane his weapon and the 50 year old man aimed it at Sergei's head before shooting him. Delilah froze on her feet when she heard the loud thumping noise coming from her kitchen. Even though she still had Lane's gun, Delilah knew better than returning back to her kitchen and killing her uncle. She heard him walking toward the back of her house knowing it was just a matter of time until he'd catch her. Quickly grabbing her purse, Delilah fled her residence from the back door leading to the pool. Running away from her residence on her bare feet, Delilah kept running until she was sure that her safety wasn't jeopardize. With the sun going down, Delilah knew she'd need to reach her friend's place before the night would come.

Lane didn't waste his time running after her, since his injured shoulder was hurting him. He clenched his teeth furiously while pulling out the pen from the wound. He tossed the pen covered in blood on the floor, still angry at his niece for injuring him. "I hate Kids..." Taking off his black gloves from his long hands, the blonde man retrieved his smartphone from his pocket and dialed the phone number of a Rogue Agent based in Los Angeles. "Richard, it's been a while. I told you I'd call you. I need you for a certain task. I heard you were good with retrieving people on the run. I'll send you the information concerning this person in the few minutes to come, of course only if you accept the mission..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Allow me to think about it... You'll have an answer before midnight..."

Once the conversation with Mr. Lane ended, Richard glanced at the wall across him in the restaurant. "Richard? Looks like I'm not interesting, you're totally not listening to me since we ended our meals!!"

His brown eyes gently settled down on the woman at his table. Not that Isabella wasn't interesting, but Richard couldn't allow himself to end his evening with the 41 year old woman, not since Lane had called him and offer him a job. "You're quite interesting, but I have to go, I'll call you back Isabella..." He stood up from the table and tossed a one hundred dollar bill on the table, so Isabella wouldn't have to pay for the meals and wine.

"For real? You're leaving like this without giving me a decent explanation Richard? You're a pathetic loser!!" Just as Richard was about to past the entrance of the restaurant, he heard Isabella insulting him, and to be honest he didn't really care... Perhaps he wasn't into her that much at this point. He snorted, and winked at her before rushing out of the restaurant afraid he would end up with plates flying to his forehead.

Stepping into his black Ford Explorer, Richard turned the engine of the SUV and left the parking lot of the restaurant, headed for his place in order to prepare himself for his next mission. The road were strangely peaceful in Downtown Los Angeles, this is when Richard realized how late it was when his eyes stared at the digital clock on his dashboard. 

Back to his place, the 49 year old man stepped into his house 35 minutes after he had left the restaurant with an angry Isabella, at least he knew she wouldn't be blaming him for not paying their night at the restaurant. Sitting at his desk, Richard turned on his computer before grabbing his smartphone, Richard looked for Lane's name in his contact and called him. Using this Ultra-Secure Smartphone, Richard was able to talk or send messages to Lane without having to be careful since no one could spy into his calls or SMS.

"Yes, I'm listening." Lane's unique voice echoed at the other end of the line. "I accept. I'm going to work for you Mr. Lane, but on one condition!" He knew that Lane wasn't appreciating when people were having preferences concerning a task. 

"I don't have time for shenanigans Mr. Lawrence, I'm a grown up man and so are you, if you have something you'd like to share with me, do it before I change my mind and look for someone else."

Richard was once reminded how Lane was strict and not the kind of man to waste his time over useless details. "Last time you asked me to work for you, there was one of your men following and spying on me. If you can't trust me, why wasting your time with hiring me in the first place? I don't need of your gorillas following me with their Range Rover!"

Richard caught Lane snorting at the other end of the line. "Not this time Richard. I wasn't disappointed with your previous job, I just needed to make sure you didn't have in mind to screw me, right?" Richard's eyes squinted while shaking his head in desperation. "Right... Ok, who's the guy you're looking for? I'm not going to ask you why you want this person, it doesn't concern me Mr. Lane..."

Richard heard the mere echo of a chuckle belonging to Lane. "It's not a man, but a woman Mr. Lawrence. Check your email, I already sent you the information concerning this person." When Richard connected himself to his email account, he rapidly retrieved the secured email sent by Lane and clicked on the file attached to the message. There was a picture of the woman Lane wanted back. Her piercing blue eyes and pale blonde short hair immediately put him off his stroke. She was looking so peaceful on the image, with her thin face and bright smile. He couldn't tell how old she was exactly, but probably around 28 years old thought Richard.

"Still there Mr. Lawrence? Are you reading the email?" Richard felt the impatience growing in Lane when the blonde man asked him why he was being so silent. "I'm still there Mr. Lane, and yes I did got the email, I'm reading it right now. Why you need of me, she's a relative of yours, unless I'm wrong?!"

It wasn't yet clear why Lane needed of him for finding back this young woman related to Lane. "Because she's my niece, she's also on the run and she stabbed me in the shoulder with an expensive pen. She's also having something that belongs to me, the rest doesn't concern you Richard. Is there something else I'm not aware of Mr. Lawrence?"

Richard closed his eyes for a moment before replying to Lane. "Nope Mr. Lane, I'll find her. It should be easy.." Few seconds later, Lane gave the rest of the details to Richard for the mission.

"She was last seen an hour ago, wearing only a pink and white two-piece pajama , barefoot and she's probably armed as well with my gun. The gun has a silencer if that might help. She didn't leave with her car... As soon as you find her, you catch her and deliver her to me, I will then pay you and you'll be free Mr. Lawrence."

Lane's annoying voice kept resonating in his mind. Richard had a certain doubt concerning this young woman. It was obvious that she had tried to defend herself by injuring Lane and the fact that she had left in a hurry without her car was self explanatory... But again, Richard had promised Lane that it wasn't his business and that he was paid for finding her back. "No Problem Boss. As soon as I spot her, I'll call you..."

Richard ended the communication with Lane, rubbing his chin while reading the information concerning Delilah. Her date of birth confirmed him that she was a bit older than 28 years old... She was 31. Richard went upstairs in his bedroom to pack some clothes, personal items, and Duck tape for his next little trip...

Turning the lights off in his whole house, the 6 foot one man left his place and locked the main door of the house before stepping inside his SUV. He contacted one of his friends from the LAPD, asking him if they had seen or even brought back a woman by the name of Delilah Lane.

"She's small, short blonde hair with her right side shaved, little longer on the other side and she has a British accent as well. She could be injured, and she also has blue piercing eyes..." The cop from the LAPD ended up laughing at Richard when he was done describing the woman. "One of your exes Richard? Alright, Alright Joking buddy... Actually, I'm not aware about this, but as soon as I'm hearing something about this Delilah, I'm going to contact you!"

When Richard understood that no one had spotted the young woman, Richard decided to drive by her neighborhood. If she was as vulnerable as Lane assumed, Richard could almost believe that Delilah would try to come back to her place once the storm would be gone... Richard pulled his SUV on the side of the sidewalk, few blocks from her house, hoping that Lane had given him the right address. Turning the engine off, Richard leaned back in his seat, focusing on Delilah's two story house. He was almost jealous to see that a young woman like her had such a beautiful and modern house like this. He didn't know the whole story concerning Delilah, but Richard had already made his idea about it. Money was probably the culprit thought Richard...

12:45 A.M.

Richard was still sitting behind the wheel when a dark silhouette walked by his SUV. It didn't take long for Richard to recognize the young woman related to Lane. Looking back at the description from Lane's email, there was no way this woman was 5'6", more like 5'2" thought Richard. His brown eyes were glued on the female as she was headed to her house. It was indeed her, and Richard could already smell the odor coming from the money Lane had promised him. "Way too easy!" He told himself while exiting the vehicle and quietly following her. When Delilah stopped dead in her track, hesitating to return in her home, Richard stopped as well, not wanting to be noticed by her. Few seconds later he observed her cautiously walking toward her entrance. The door from her house was wide open and he spotted her drawing out the gun belonging to Lane as she stepped inside her place. He couldn't blame her at all for being very careful, but neither Richard couldn't be too careful, especially with a woman as distressed as Delilah. Richard made sure his weapon was ready to be used in case Delilah would aim hers at him. Just when he was about to run to her, Delilah closed the door of her house and Richard heard her locking the door behind her.

He rolled his eyes before passing a hand through his wavy ashy brown hair. "Looks like she's quicker than me!" He said to himself, almost amused by the situation. It's not as if that little lock on her door could stop him. He strolled to the back of her house to see if the house had other entrances, and there was two others; the patio door and a door nearby the left end of the house. Walking toward the patio door to check if it was locked, Richard quickly stepped back when he witnessed Delilah walking back in forth in her kitchen. He didn't want her to see him while she was speaking on her phone. He couldn't hear what the woman was saying over her phone, but he realized that she was probably speaking with a friend... When she ended her call, he watched her running upstairs, and Richard headed to the other door located few feet away from the patio door.   
Grabbing the handle with his right hand, he was almost shocked when he turned the handle effortlessly. Obviously this one wasn't locked and Richard freely entered in her house. Gently closing the door behind him, he could hear her footstep above his head. She was upstairs rummaging through things in her bedroom, packing her stuff in a bag. That's what Richard concluded... From the corner of his eyes, Richard spotted Lane's black gun with the silencer on the kitchen table. A smirk spread across his lips, quickly snatching the gun and sliding it inside his black coat. He still had his weapon ready in his leather holster in case he'd need it.

There were several plans playing in the back of his head at this precise moment. There was no right way at all to catch the woman and bring her to Lane. He knew the next minutes would determine the conclusion of this situation. The next thing he knew, Richard rapidly drew out his gun and pointed it at Delilah while she was seen rushing down the staircase.

"Stay where you are and everything will be fine for you young Lady!" His tone didn't display any violence, but it was a strict order. He saw the fear plastered all over her face when he aimed the gun in her direction, while slowly approaching the staircase of the house.

"You'll come with me, we'll go for a little ride. I think your uncle is worried sick for you!" Still pointing his gun at her as he stood few centimeters from her body, he caught her quivering.


	3. Chapter 3

She froze on her feet when the man approached her with his weapon raised in her direction. She didn't know who he was, but he had been smart enough to tell her that Lane was worried for her, which meant that this man knew Lane and that was just not a good sign.

Even though Delilah would have had the bright idea to call the police, there was a giant messy puddle of Blood downstairs near her entrance. Sergei's corpse had been retrieved by someone during her absence, probably one of Lane's henchmen, but he hadn't been clever enough to clean the blood on the floor. At this point calling the police would only cause her troubles. Of course following one of Lane's partner for a ride wasn't any better either.

"I really doubt my uncle is worried for me... He's more interested in my bank account than my own existence!" She explained to Richard while gently stepping back in the staircase. "Keep pointing the gun in my face! I know one thing though, you're not going to kill me. If Lane hired you to bring me back to him, I'm quite sure he wouldn't happy to learn that you shot me before he could make me sign his shitty testament."

Even though she was trying to be brave in front of the man, Delilah felt her knee weakening as Richard kept getting closer to her while she was stepping back from him.

"That's none of my business why he wants you back. As long as I bring you back to him, I get my money and the rest is between you and him Princess!" Delilah couldn't recall the last time a man had used the word princess in her company. She didn't know if she should be flattered or insulted.... Narrowing her blue eyes at Richard, Delilah was only hoping he'd stop walking toward her. When she was abruptly stopped by the wall from the hall, she rose up her eyes toward him as he stood taller than her. He still had his gun aimed at her while his brown eyes were glued on her.

"What now? Are you going to stand there the whole night and stare at me like a fucking pervert?!" She was in the incapacity to keep her lips sealed together. She just had a feeling that this man wasn't as bad as he pretended to be.

"You look like an amateur, I didn't know my uncle was hiring rookies!" She grinned at him, knowing well that he wasn't going to pull the trigger since Lane wanted her alive. His voice once again reminded her that having a big mouth wasn't the brightest idea.

"I'm going to show you what the amateur is capable of!" Delilah was taken aback when Richard rapidly placed back his gun in the holster and violently lifted her up from the ground with just one arm. This is when she wished she would have accepted those Muai Thai Kickboxing session from Jeremiah. She was struggling to break free from his firm hold. She couldn't even imagine how it would be if he was holding her against him with his both arms.

"LET GO OF ME BASTARD!!" She felt the warmness of his hand against her stomach as she fought to break free from him. She didn't know what he was up to until Richard kicked her bedroom door with his foot. She spotted her bed and her face turned into an horrified gaze when he dropped her in her bed. Her eyes widened in fear as he pinned her against the bed. Was he really up to raping her? This time Delilah wasn't in the mood anymore to ridicule this man or to speak. She was speechless and even if she would have ordered herself to move and fight back from him, she was solidly pinned against her mattress, with her hear racing through her chest.

He got rid of his black coat after he drew out a duct tape roll from the coat's pocket. Few minutes after Richard had tremendously scared her, Delilah had her wrists wrapped together behind her back, and Richard was almost done with bounding her ankles together as well with the remaining of the duct tape.

"And one more for your precious big mouth!" He smirked at her while he gently gagged her mouth with a piece of Duct tape." She wasn't going to cry or to beg him to untie her feet and wrists, she was practically flustered to be at his mercy like this. She kept looking up at him while she lay on her stomach, unable to move on her back. He was on the phone speaking with Lane, walking back and forth in her room.

"I got her. She's got one big mouth your niece! Where can we meet?" Even though her lips were sealed behind the duct tape, Delilah couldn't help laughing to herself when Richard's face displayed a confused gaze.

"What do you mean? Are you kidding me? I'm not going to drive her to Carson City... I thought you were in Los Angeles!?" When his back were facing her, Delilah noticed his short curly hair on the back of his head, almost finding that cute... Carson City? She thought to herself, why would Lane want this guy to bring her to Carson City, a shit hole in the desert.

His piercing brown eyes lowered down onto her helpless body, and Delilah understood right away that she'd be stuck with this guy for the rest of the night... He ended his call with Lane and the fact that he was pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek meant that he was as annoyed as much as she was with the change of plan coming from Lane. She observed him. After a while, Delilah stopped from fixing him, as it was becoming awkward. The room in which both were became very silent. He put back his black coat on him and departed her bedroom, not saying a word about what he was up to with her. She couldn't wait for him to take off the duct tape from her wrists and ankles, it was far from being comfortable.

Five minutes later he reappeared in her bedroom and bent to her level. "You know what? You're pretty cute when your mouth is shut!" She blinked her eyes rapidly, wondering why he was being such an arrogant prick with her. She caught him chuckling at her, and she didn't know at this point if she was hating him or if she was simply trying to ignore that part of her that liked the bad boy in him. The little patches of grey hair on his sides had caught her attention. There was a certain thing about men with subtle grey hair, Delilah wasn't into guys of her age, and she swore to herself that if Lane was letting her live, she'd track down this guy and tie him to a bed...

*Stop thinking with your pussy girl, this ain't a fucking joke! This dude right here is going to deliver you to your crazy of a Psychopath of Uncle and you can kiss your life goodbye!* When Delilah came back on earth, tears filled her blue eyes knowing what Lane had planned for her.

"There she cries!" She could tell he was mocking her. Her face became vacant as Richard lifted her in his arms and brought her into his black SUV, parked right into her driveway. She hated leather seats, thought Delilah to herself when Richard lay her on the backseat of the SUV and she felt the coldness from the seat fabric. The more she kept thinking about what was in store for her, the more her vision became blurry by the tears flowing quickly from her eyes. She was deeply screwed, and there was no way for her that she'd be capable of freeing herself from the duct tape bounds. She still tried though. Agitating herself on the backseat like a fish out of his water tank, eyes gushing tears while in panic only aggravated her situation as the man ordered her to stop this non sense.

"ENOUGH!! YOU BETTER STAY STILL YOUNG GIRL, YOU CERTAINLY DON'T WANT TO CROSS ME RIGHT NOW!" 

His irritated tone of voice surprised Delilah, he was obviously not happy with the location Lane had chosen for the delivery. It was getting late, she was cold, had barely eaten since breakfast time and she was low on energy. She knew the more she'd struggle to free herself, the more she would weakened and eventually became less alert. She tried to remain still on the backseat and focus on other things that would stop her from going crazy.

*Ok, Los Angeles to Carson City is almost an 8 hours ride in car. He's probably going to stop somewhere for sleeping? Well perhaps not... Hmm Gas for sure, this SUV does sure consume a lot of Gas...* She kept talking to herself in the hope that she would stay sane during the trip. Bending her head back, Delilah noticed that the backseat windows where heavily tinted which meant that nobody could see her from the outside, unless they'd stick their face on the driver window, but she really doubt it would happen... Moving on her left side since she wasn't comfortable anymore on her back, Delilah kept talking to herself.. He couldn't be as evil as Lane, thought Delilah. What if she was cooperating with him? If she was remaining calm during the trip, perhaps he'd be nice enough to undo the bounds? How about triple him the amount of money Lane has promised him?

*No, it won't work Delilah.. Lane will learn it and go after him and probably kill him. You don't want that? Do you? Uh, uh! You don't want that, even though he's a bastard for kidnapping you, it's not as if he had kidnapped you, raped you and killed you afterwards.*

She realized it could be a far worse situation, but perhaps giving what Lane wanted would end this ordeal for once... Just when she convinced herself that she'd better be trying to relax on the backseat, she heard the radio being turned on by Richard.

♫ I will be your father figure  
(Oh baby)  
Put your tiny hand in mine  
(I'd love to)  
I will be your preacher teacher  
(Be your daddy)  
Anything you have in mind  
(It would make me)  
I will be your father figure ♫

Her heart almost stopped when she instantly recognized the song playing on the radio; Father Figure by Georges Michael, one of her favorite George Michael's song. She only wished he'd have turned up the volume higher, she loved this song so much, and it reminded her of the last evening she spent with her ex... A Married man Delilah had loved way too much than she should have.

When the song was on the verge to end, Delilah peeked at the rear view mirror and encountered the reflection of Richard's eyes. He kept glancing at his rear view mirror from time to time to see what she was up to. It's not as if she would break free from the duct tape and step out of the vehicle...

She closed her eyes and tried to take it easy, she knew that provoking her abductor wasn't a good solution and that perhaps he'd feel sorry for her at some point... Her eyes widened open just few seconds after she had tried to keep them close. A song popped up on the station; Eyes of a Stranger by The Payolas. This was more than awkward thought Delilah. It then hit her like a truck, her whole body shivered from the song's lyrics, this whole thing was probably the closest thing to sex she's had in the last few months. Bounded, helpless like a child on the backseat, she was at the mercy of this mysterious man with brown eyes and she didn't even know his name... She didn't hate his face as well, he had interesting features.. Or perhaps it was the confident look beaming from his eyes... She didn't know anymore, but she knew one thing, she needed to get some rest in order to free herself from this weird situation...


	4. Chapter 4

"It's getting late for you Mr. Lawrence, it would probably be in your best interest to stop by The Cabins by the mountains . It's a base camp for travelers. It's only 12 miles from the Kings Canyon National Park, and they have clean bedrooms and facilities. Plus it's in an isolated area..."

Listening to Lane while fueling the SUV, Richard found it strange that Lane wanted them to stop by a Base Camp located in the middle of nowhere in California. "I don't think I will need to stop by there Mr. Lane. I still have 6 hours of road ahead of me, I should be fine. It's the night, and the weather is calm..." Richard didn't even have the time to place a word that Lane interrupted him... "Either you want it or not Mr. Lawrence, it's an order. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my niece. You're going to stop at The Cabins and make sure to call me when you'll be there!"

Lane ended the conversation and Richard was left by himself over the phone. Placing the nozzle back to the Gas pump, Richard walked toward the gas station and paid with a credit car for his purchase. Once he was back to his Ford Explorer, he glanced at Delilah still lying on the backseat. Her eyes were shut and she looked like she was deeply asleep. He could see her chest slowly rising up every time she was inhaling. He could say as many times as he wished that he didn't care about her faith, he obviously did care about what Lane had in mind for her once she'd be back to him. 

She wasn't one of those bad guys Richard had to deal with on a daily basis... She was a young woman that had nothing to do with the corrupted business in which Richard was implied with. Taking place behind the wheel, Richard started the engine and hit the road in order to arrive to the Cabins by the mountain Place before the middle of the night. This is when he realized he should have never accepted Lane's job, he knew it wouldn't end well for Delilah.

His both hands were gripping the steering wheel so strongly that his knuckles turned white under the pressure. "DAMMIT!!" He yelled while hitting the wheel with his fists. He was mad and couldn't do nothing about it. Focusing on the road, Richard hadn't noticed that Delilah was awake on the backseat until he looked up at the rear view mirror and caught glimpse of her pale blue eyes. "We're going to stop somewhere for the rest of the night, we should be there in about 50 Minutes!" He explained her with a harsh tone as if he was trying to stop himself from getting attached to her. It was just useless though, that regard she was giving him was powerful enough that Richard decided to adjust his rear view mirror so he wouldn't see her eyes for the rest of the trip.

It was almost 3 in the morning when Richard parked his SUV next to the small cabin he had rent for the night. He had already paid for the night at the reception and was hoping things would be calm during their overnight stay at the cabin.

He opened the backseat door and sighed before picking up Delilah. Good thing people around the place were already asleep, he thought as he entered in the cabin while holding Delilah over his shoulder. He sat her in the bed and spoke to her. 

"I'm going to take off the duct tape from your mouth, if I hear only one scream, I'll put it back for the remaining of the trip. Is that a deal?" She nodded her head. "Alright, we'll see if you hold your promises!"

As soon as Richard had pulled off the duct tape from her lips, Delilah begged Richard to give her a glass of water. "I'm so thirsty, please!" He saw the imploring gaze on her face and decided to give her a glass of water. He watched her drinking the water rapidly to the point where she almost choked. Once she was done drinking the whole glass, Richard demanded her if she wanted another one. She nodded and Richard brought her another glass of water that she rapidly gulped down.

"Are you ok now?" She nodded her head and Richard bit his bottom lip when he noticed that the cabin only possessed one queen bed. It was his mistake though, he had asked for a queen bed, because Richard was used to be by himself...

"Look just sleep on the bed, I'll take the sofa for the night... Don't really care anyway!" He said before calling Lane again, just to inform him that they were finally arrived at The Cabins by the mountains.

"Hi, it's Richard. I'm there right now with her. I'll get back on the road near 8 in the morning and I should be in Carson City around noon..." Explained Richard while stepping outside of the cabin as he didn't want Delilah to hear what he was saying on the phone. Closing the door behind him, Richard stood still on the front porch of the cabin.

"That's fine. I hope she doesn't give you too much trouble! Oh, and one more thing Richard, don't get attached to her, you might regret it!" Richard let out a nervous chuckle, not really knowing what to answer to this. "Why would you say that?"

Lane sighed on the other end and mumbled something inaudible before speaking to Richard with an irritated tone. "Don't think I'm a fool Mr. Lawrence, I saw that you rent the smallest cabin, the one with just one queen bed. I don't know what are you intentions in here, but it does sound to me like you have something in the back of your mind. I don't blame you though, she's young, attractive and at your mercy right now, but rest assure that it wasn't what we had agreed to. If you feel the need to empty your balls, there are women paid for this!!"

Richard quickly interrupted Lane when this last one concluded that Richard had rent a cabin with just one bed in order to sleep with Delilah. "Oh no, let me stop you here Lane! It was a mistake, I'm used to travel by myself, I'm exhausted and didn't really think about her when I chose the cabin. If that can reassure you, I'm not having in mind to empty my fucking balls! She's way too young anyway!" Richard had a feeling he hadn't convinced Lane at all.

"Too young? Shall I refresh your memory Mr. Lawrence? You went out with a 34 years old woman for 9 months exactly in 2015... Like I said, don't underestimate me! Be there tomorrow at Noon, or else I'm sending my men after you and they'll bring her back to me and you won't be paid!! Don't think I'm not knowing who you are! I hired you because I knew you were capable of completing this task, but if it becomes too hard for you, someone else will have to do it instead of you."

Richard sighed loudly through his nostrils. "How come you know that I rent a cabin with just one bed? Did you send your men after me, just like you did the last time? I told you I didn't want this... As long as I'm concerned, she's not a child, and even if I was sleeping with her, I don't see why you would have to know it! Mind your own business!"

Solomon stopped Richard from talking. "Your lack of respect disappoints me Mr. Lawrence. I had a feeling this wouldn't be easy with Delilah. Don't be fooled by her though, when it comes to men she knows what to do with them. She'd be quite capable of making you crawl on your knees if she wanted to, and so far you've been proving me right! Tomorrow, at noon. I want you in Carson City with her, if you're not there at Noon, I'm going to send my men after you and one more thing Mr. Lawrence, once Delilah will be with me, don't even think about contacting her again, simply forget about her and move on with your life."

Richard clenched his teeth when Lane ended the phone call on a sour note. Looking down at his watch, Richard had a feeling it'd be a long night. It wasn't yet even 4 in the morning, and he wasn't sleepy at all. He was way to overwhelmed from the conversation he got with Lane.

"Damn Psycho!!" Pushing the main door of the cabin, Richard stopped dead in his track when he remarked that Delilah wasn't in the bed anymore. "Delilah? Where are you?" Richard became quite anxious when he looked for Delilah in the cabin and that she was nowhere to be found. As he stepped foot in the small kitchen, Richard comprehended what had happened with Delilah... There was a knife planted on the wooden countertop, and pieces of duct tapes had been dropped on the floor.

"Oh no, tell me it's a fucking joke! FOR FUCK SAKE!!" He was still trying to understand how she could have escaped without using the front door. Dreading the worst as he walked into the bathroom, Richard stood still in front of the small bathroom window that had been left opened by Delilah. Placing his hands on his hips while shaking his head in desperation, Richard knew he needed to take action rapidly since Delilah couldn't be far from the cabin. 

Storming out of the cabin, Richard stepped in his SUV and began searching for the blonde haired woman. His mouth turned dry, picturing himself calling Lane and revealing him that he had lost Delilah. He could kiss goodbye his money. If he wasn't bringing the woman to Lane by Noon, he was a dead meat! His chest became heavy while these thoughts raced in his mind.

His brown eyes widened as he spotted somebody lying on the muddy ground of the cabins road. Pressing on the brake as fast as he could, Richard pushed the shift lever on the Park position and rushed out of the Vehicle. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE?!!" He was very angry at her, she almost cost him 75,000$ by escaping him. He placed his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the road. Delilah was crying while she sat up on the wet ground.

"My ankle, it bloody hurts. Please, I didn't mean to!!" Richard mumbled to himself before bending down to her. He didn't know if he should feel sorry for her or if he should be angry at this precise moment. He was fuming, because he had clearly failed to his task, and almost lost her. His eyes shifted on the sprained ankle that had rapidly swollen.

"Can you walk?" He knew the answer to his question. He would be quite surprised if she was answering him yes. She tried to stand up on her both feet, but when Delilah applied all of her weight on her sprained ankle, the young woman rapidly fell back on her bottom and sobbed louder due the aggravation of her injury. Richard sneered at the young woman when he saw how helpless she was.. "Perhaps I should let you on the ground. How about crawling on your knees to come back to the cabin? Would you prefer this Delilah?" He just wanted to punish her, he was angry at Lane and for some reason he felt a certain joy by taking it out on Delilah.

Her face had turned red from the tears streaming down her cheeks and she was blubbering like a kindergarten kid. Standing back to his full height, Richard bit his bottom lip, pretending to ponder about what to do next with her.

"I think it's going to get colder in the night, and it does look like to me that the other cabins around are empty. Hmm, I'm afraid you're going to spend the night outside Delilah. Next time you'll think twice about running away!"

He saw the fear invading her eyes when he told her he'd leave her on the road for the rest of the night. "NO!!! PLEASE!!! DON'T LEAVE ME ROTTING ON THE ROAD!" She screamed before apologizing for running away. Returning in his vehicle, Richard shut the door from the driver's side and hesitated before inserting the key in the starter. His stared at her with a vacant look. Even though he wanted to believe that she should be accepting the consequences of her acts, he just couldn't return to the cabin, leaving her by herself like this on the road with a sprained ankle.

Stepping out of the Ford Explorer, Richard returned toward Delilah and scooped up the small woman in his arms, holding her high against his chest as he carried her to the vehicle. "Your uncle will kill me when he'll learn that you escaped me and that you ended up injuring yourself!" He said before smiling to her, and placing her on the front seat. Few minutes later, they were back to the cabin and Richard scratched his head as he brought Delilah to the kitchen where he installed her on a chair. "Let me check your ankle..." She wiped the last tears coming from her eyes while Richard got a closer look to her injury. "It does look like to me that you probably tore some ligaments, it's swelling rapidly..."

Without looking at him, Delilah complained about her pajama being soggy and dirty from falling down in the mud. Richard remembered that there was a washing and a drying machine in the small cabin.

"Alright, I get it... Take off your clothes!"


End file.
